Unexpected Desire
by debbiebaileygh
Summary: Kristina and Olivia have a chat, which leads up to Johnny starting to figure out something he wants.


Olivia was making dinner when she heard a knock at the front door. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing Johnny. When she opened the door, however, it was Kristina Davis.

"Hi, Ms. Falconeri. I know you barely know me, and we have never had a chance to talk. I wanted to take advantage of that….are you busy?" Kristina asked looking a little nervous.

"No, sweetie. And you can call me Olivia. Come on in," Olivia said stepping aside and gesturing her to come in. "Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything?" She asked shutting the door.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Kristina replied. Kristina settled on the couch, and Olivia sat right next to her and rested her elbow on the top of the back cushion showing her that she had her full attention.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" Olivia asked.

"Well…I don't want to dump all my problems on you…."

"Kristina, honey, don't worry about it. I'm here for you, and I'll be happy to help in anyway I can." Olivia replied with a slight encouraging smile.

"You're so nice to me. Why is everybody being so nice to me when I made a mess of everything? I ruined my family---" Olivia cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa…wait. Just for understanding, Keifer's been hitting you since you two started dating for no reason at all. One day he crossed the line even farther and sent you to the hospital. You said it was Ethan, thinking nobody would die. You were protecting Keifer. You dropped the charges against Ethan, but Keifer wanted you to reinstate them? You said no, and Keifer beat you AGAIN. Your mom found you, brought you to the hospital, but on the way hit Keifer on ACCIDENT with her car and he died later at the hospital. Now the Bowers are taking their grief out on you and your family correct?" Olivia asked.

Kristina looked surprised at this summary. "You know my mom hit him on accident? How? Mr. Bower is saying it was on purpose all over the news and internet…"

"I have my connections," Olivia added remembering her conversation on the phone with Sonny.

"Yeah, that's basically what happened." Kristina said answering Olivia's question.

"So what can I help you with, sweetie?"

"Well…is it crazy for me to want to go to his funeral?" Kristina asked.

"Of course not, honey. Keifer may have been a jerk and sick in the head, but you still loved him, correct? And he loved you?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I did. He was so nice and sweet, and deep down, I think he loved me too. He didn't deserve to die…" Tears started to form in Kristina's eyes. "I'm sorry," she said wiping them away.

"Honey, it okay to cry. It's therapeutic, and I wont tell anyone." Olivia winked.

That seemed to be all Kristina needed to hear because she than bust out into uncontrollable cries.

"Awe, honey." Olivia said sliding over next to her and putting her arm around her, pulling her to rest her head against her shoulder. Olivia's heart broke to see her in such a fragile state. In the few times Olivia had talked to Alexis, she had hared great things about Kristina. What puzzled her was why Kristina had come to her. Maybe it was to talk to somebody who wasn't directly involved like Alexis, Sam, or Sonny. Than it occurred to Olivia out of nowhere that Johnny was still not here. But she pushed the thought out of her mind when Kristina seemed to calm down a little more.

She said, half crying, "Is it wrong that I didn't want him to die? It was my fault-"

Olivia cut her off again, "No it's not wrong, but tit's wrong for you to do that."

"Do what?"

"Blame yourself…" Olivia said sternly.

"But it's my fault—"

Olivia cut her off yet again, "Kristina, what if our roles were reversed? What if I told you Johnny was beating me? What if I said I didn't say anything because I deserved it each time…what would you tell me?"

Kristina thought for a second, "I would tell you it wasn't your fault…nobody has the right to hit…you…"

Olivia saw realization of her words she just spoke set in, "Exactly, Kristina. So please don't blame yourself, because it is NOT your fault. You have the right to be sad he is gone, and believe he didn't deserve to die, but you DO NOT have the right to blame yourself for something you didn't do, honey."

At this point there was a knock on the door. Kristina sat up, so Olivia could go answer the door. It was Johnny and he brought Olivia into a kiss. Olivia was momentarily stunned, but pulled away, and said, "We have company, Kristina."

Johnny than realized the third person in the room and immediately seemed embarrassed. "Sorry about that…" Johnny said, "I didn't realize…"

"Oh it's fine," Kristina said jumping to her feet, "I was just leaving—"

"You don't have to leave, sweetie. John and I would love the company." Olivia said with a smile.

"Yes, we would. Especially from such a strong, smart, and independent person." Johnny added with a smile. Olivia winked at Kristina.

Kristina smiled at the idea of hanging out with two stable people. The rest of the evening was spent talking, and playing cards. (Olivia had found them in the corner of her drawer.) Olivia made a delicious casserole for dinner and put some aside for Dante to have the next time she saw him.

* * *

"Thank you so much for everything you two," Kristina said hugging Olivia as she walked out the door. "Anytime, honey." Olivia said as she closed the door. She then turned to her boyfriend who was sitting on the couch.

"She's a sweet kid." Johnny said.

"Mmmhhhmm…it's horrible what happened to her….I could never imagine." Olivia said.

Olivia sat next to Johnny pulling him to rest his head on her lap. Stroking his soft and gorgeous hair she said, "You know something? You were really great with Kristina. I think you would make a fantastic father."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"You think so? Because I don't…." Johnny said breaking the silence.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, look at my father. Look at what a great job he did to raise me and Claudia."

"Why would that make you a bad father?" Olivia asked puzzled.

"Well…what if I'm the same way?"

"That's a big IF….do you trust me?" Olivia asked.

"I wouldn't just trust you with my life, but my soul."

Olivia smiled at his answer and bent down to kiss him lightly on the forehead. "You always know the right thing to say," Olivia chuckled, "So if you trust me with your 'soul', wouldn't it also be true that I know it as well?" Olivia asked still stroking his hair.

"Yes…" Johnny answered wondering where she was going with this.

"Okay, so when I say you would be a good father, wouldn't you trust me enough to believe it?" Olivia asked. There were a few seconds of silence.

"I love you." Johnny said picking up his head to look into her brown eyes. Olivia's heart skipped a beat as she felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"I love you too," Olivia responded. They pulled into a kiss and Johnny and Olivia both showed their love for each other.


End file.
